Drowning
by Lalina
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for the Love through Lemons contest. This is how I envision the meeting of Bella and Edward's souls in the afterlife.


**Drowning**

I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the swirling eddies of water. This was it. The ultimate stunt. I knew that jumping off of this cliff would bring Edward to back to me, even if it was only for a short time as I fell. To hear his velvet voice in my ear, and almost feel his physical presence, I would risk anything.

"Bella, stop. Turn around, now!" The beautiful tenor filled my mind and I smiled. I took a step closer to the edge of the cliff, my toes, hanging over the lip. Then the voice began to beg. "Please Bella. Please don't do this."

Closing my eyes, I took the leap.

I felt the air rush around me and my hair flew away from my scalp, caught in the wind. Screaming, I threw my arms up in the air. This was fantastic! I was free and uninhibited, and the best part of all, was that Edward's voice followed my descent. It hadn't been this clear for a long while, and I broke out into a large smile.

My feet hit the water, and I was soon enveloped in its cold embrace. I didn't stop when I hit the water, the gravitational pull continuing to suck me under. It was then that I realized the danger of cliff diving wasn't the fall, but trying to escape the grip of the ocean.

A current caught a hold of me and tossed me about, dragging me down further still. I lost all sense of direction and the darkness gave no hint as to which way was up. I flailed against the strong hold of the water. It didn't want to release me; it wanted to hold me prisoner in its black depths forever.

"No!" Edward cried in my mind. "Fight, Bella! Swim!"

_I can't,_ I thought, _it's too strong._

"Don't give up!" he growled.

_I'm sorry, Edward._

The chill of the water sapped my will to fight. I felt my limbs begin to slow and become more languid. Once I stopped struggling, I could feel myself sinking. Vaguely, I thought at least I had regained my sense of direction. I watched passively as silver bubbles escaped my nose and rose above me in search of air. I should have been doing the same thing but I didn't.

In the distance, I saw a flash of white. I tried to focus on it, and then I knew it was Edward. He had come for me. Even in the darkness of the water, he shone ethereally. His skin was luminescent and smooth. Edward floated towards me, his hair making a bronze halo around his head. On his face was a sweet expression.

Edward reached for me and took me in his arms. I thought he was here to save me, but then in a sudden burst of clarity, I knew the truth. We were in the space in between life and death, where anything was possible.

I wrapped myself around him and found his lips with my own. They were no longer hard marble, but soft and pliable. Edward's lips parted and he deepened the kiss. So accustomed to our chaste kisses, this new sensation sent a shock down my entire body. I reached my hands up, and wound them into his hair, putting seven months of loneliness and longing into our kiss.

We were still floating but I was aware it was no longer in the ocean. I was unsure where we were, but as long as Edward was in my arms, I didn't care. He was running his hands over my body, and I knew we were nude. His touch was soft and gentle, as if he were still afraid to hurt me. Our kissing had gained in intensity, our lips moving together in the sweetest of rhythms, our tongues touching and caressing.

Edward now had his hand knotted in the hair at the nape of my neck. He tugged slightly, breaking our kiss so that he could move his kisses down my jaw. He followed the curve of my face, and continued to my neck. Edward's hands reached up to cup my breasts and I gasped as his fingers brushed lightly over my nipples. His mouth covered one hardened peak, and he sucked gently. He swirled his tongue, sending a burst of flame down my body, making me moan.

I felt Edward's hands ghost down my sides, as he continued to pleasure my body. I tugged him back up so that I could kiss him once more. I had been starved for him for far too long and needed all of him. I brushed my lips over his face wherever I could reach. Softly, I went across his forehead, eyelids, down the bridge of his nose and finally his mouth, which parted for me right away. I traced his lips with my tongue before slipping it in, and tasting the sweetness that was Edward,

My legs were being parted gently, and I felt Edward's fingers caress my inner thighs. His hands moved lazily, teasing, torturous, wonderful. With that same feather light touch, he brushed his fingers against my swollen lips. I moaned into his mouth, as the delicious sensation rushed throughout my body. I was ready for him as he parted my folds, and slipped a finger inside of me. Arching my back, I pressed against him and moaned once again.

Edward smiled against my lips, as he began moving his hand in long, sure strokes. I threw my head back and he began kissing my neck. His other hand cupped my breast and he ran his thumb in slow circles around my nipple. The dual sensations were causing me to climb higher and higher. I rocked my hips against his hand, urging him to go harder, and faster. He thrust another finger deep inside me, and I cried out in ecstasy. Curling his fingers up, he hit my inner most tender spot and I felt a sudden release.

All the tension left my body, as I became weightless, boneless and whimpering. Edward's mouth pressed to mine heatedly, and I sucked on his lips and tongue hungry for him. I could feel his erection pressed against me, hard and urgent. I reached my hand down and grasped his length. Edward moaned against me as he pushed his hips forward, guiding his stiff cock through my curious fingers. I hadn't had any experience, but even I could tell that this part of Edward's anatomy was perfect, like the rest of him. High, breathless sounds escaped his lips as I tightened my grip and stroked him.

We rolled so that I was hovering over Edward. I began kissing his neck and worked my way down his beautiful chest. I ran my tongue over his nipples, drawing out a deep growl from him. His skin was smooth, cool and firm; but much more human like mine. It was a strange but exciting change. The taste of Edward remained the same however, and I reveled in it. The sweetness on my tongue was just as I remembered from before.

I wanted to take him in my mouth, and so I slid further down his body. Looking up, I met Edward's gaze. His beautiful eyes were hooded and burning with desire. It was then that I noticed they were a deep emerald green, instead of the burnished gold from our time spent together. For some reason, this didn't shock me, it felt _right_.

Lowering my head, I brought his smooth hardness in between my lips. I worked purely on instinct as I slid him in, inch by inch. Edward sighed deeply as my tongue caressed his shaft. Using one hand, I grasped the base of his cock, and slowly moved my hand in tandem with my mouth. I enjoyed the feel of him as he glided in and out of my mouth. Occasionally, I would stop to swirl my tongue around the throbbing head before enveloping it again.

Edward was moaning loudly now, his hands were fisted at his sides. I tickled him gently, teasing him along his thighs, and between his legs. He gasped when I reached a particularly sensitive spot and I felt a thrill surge through me, that I was giving him as much pleasure as he'd given me.

Unable to take much more, Edward grasped my shoulders and pulled my body up flush against him. He crushed his lips to mine as his hands slid into my hair, holding my face still as he had his way with my mouth. He licked and sucked on it, nibbling gently. I could feel his erection digging into my hip and I straddled him, adjusting myself so that I was sitting on top of him.

Both Edward and I gasped as his length settled between my outer lips. I was still sensitive from my orgasm and feeling his cock brush against my clit was driving me mad with lust. I moved my hips so that I was rubbing against his shaft, and it felt so wonderful, that I didn't want to stop.

Edward sat up suddenly, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He lifted me slightly and I could feel the head of his cock brush against my slick entrance. His eyes searched mine for any sense of resistance; finding none, he pushed inside of me slowly. I suppose it should have hurt, but there seemed to be no pain in the afterlife. Only pleasure.

We sat joined as intimately as could be, forehead to forehead. Once I was accustomed to the feel of him inside of me, we began to move together. Edward had one arm wrapped around my upper back, and the other around my hips. He used his strength to slide into me as I moved my hips back and forth. My clit was brushing against him sensuously, and I felt the friction start to build.

I leaned forward to kiss Edward, trying to convey my feelings for him in this one act. I used my hands to brush back his silky hair and caress his cheeks. I traced the planes of his face gently with my thumbs, never wanting to forget what he felt like. I burned his image into my brain and my heart sang, full of emotion.

Edward brought his hands down to cup my buttocks and he began to move me faster. I met the challenge and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders to use them as leverage. Picking up speed had increased the heat that was building between my legs. I began gasping softly, and Edward pressed his lips to my neck. We were drowning in one another as the sensations we both felt, overtook us.

My body felt coiled like a spring, winding tighter and tighter. I rocked my hips harder, more frantically, knowing that I was close. So close. Edward was whispering encouraging words against my shoulder, and then I began to feel my release, as it surged through my body. It started off like a small bloom of heat, but then spread like wildfire. I shuddered against his chest as the spasms shook my body. I cried out Edward's name in a moment of passion such as I had never felt before in my life.

Edward soon joined me, and I felt his body quiver underneath me. His head was thrown back, neck corded and strained as he gasped and then let himself go. He'd grabbed hold of my hips and was thrusting himself deep inside of me. I crashed against him like waves on a rock, fluid and yielding.

"Bella," he whispered softly. His head was in the crook of my neck and we caressed one another gently.

"Is this it then?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "now we will be together forever."

"Forever," I repeated.

* * *

**This is my take on if Bella hadn't survived the fall in New Moon. Unlike a lot of ppl, I think Edward is right and he no longer has a soul. I don't believe he is damned however, just that it is in a place where souls reside and therefore he was able to find Bella when she passed into the afterlife.**


End file.
